Once in Hollywood arts , always In Hollywood arts
by Borishipper101
Summary: Tori was the mean girl and hated everyone except her clique but 1 year later , she moved back and karma came biting her in the butt and now her school is against her


**_ * chapter one * _**

Tori's POV :

So tomorrow is my first day of hollywood arts . Actually i went there before so i don't expect anyone to not know me . But , i changed from before i'm not that snobby mean popular girl anymore . So that's a good start for me . I hope i can still be in that popular crowd with my friends jessica and abby i'm sure they'd want me . Besides i was their leader . Well i think i'm gonna eat dinner .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

Tori went downstairs to eat dinner with trina and their grandparents

Tori's Grandma : hello tori and trina

Tori : hi grandma and grandpa

Trina : ya hi

Tori : ooh ! Something smells good what is it ?

Tori's Grandpa : well i'm glad you asked we're having pasta

Trina : sounds delicious !

* they all sit on the table *

Trina : well i'm gonna complete my dinner upstairs bye

Tori : bye trina

* Trina goes upstairs *

Tori's Grandma : well i visited our neighbors and it turns out that they have a boy that is your age

Tori : wow ! Great maybe he can show me around

Tori's Grandma : we'll visit them after school

Tori : awesome !

Tori's Grandpa : since your dad is on a business trip in new york he said that you should take care of yourself and behave you got that young lady ?

* tori chuckles *

Tori : alright grandpa i can't wait for him to come and visit us on thanksgiving

Tori's Grandpa : about that ..

Tori : what is it ?

Tori's Grandpa : your father is not coming to visit us due to business purposes

Tori : WHAT ?! He can't

Tori's Grandma : tori he told us to make sure you two are ok and that he loves you both

Tori : alright i'll just go back to my room

* tori goes back to her room *

* the next day *

* tori wakes up and does her daily routine *

* tori goes to trina's car *

* in trina's car *

Tori and Trina chat

Tori : so can you like sorta give me a heads up about things

Trina : well ... we have a new principal helen

Tori : really ?

Trina : ya

Tori : and ?

Trina : well there's nothing intresting here .. Nope nothing

Tori : you're acting strange

Trina : well .. Oh look we're here !

Tori : great !

* trina and tori go out of the car *

Jessica : oh look if it isn't queen of dorksville tori vega i'm surprised you came back

Tori : what do you want ? I thought we were friends

Jessica : well you thought wrong

Abby : so wrong

Jessica : stop repeating what i say !

Abby : ok

Tori : well if you two gonna be jerks like that i'm gonna go find some new friends

Jessica : well everyone in this school is turned against you so it's hopeless later loser

* lexi and abby leave *

Tori : you knew about this !

Trina : what ? no !

Tori : that's why you acted weird in the car

Trina : listen i'd love to stay in chat but it will ruin my reputation bye

* trina leaves *

Tori : TRINA ! Great ! I just gotta go to my first class and get this day over with

* tori goes to her locker and finds a note *

* the note *

Hey tori it's jade remember the girl you used to call a goth chic ya i'm her

so you bullied me for being myself so i'm bullying you so you can see how

it feels like .

* end of note *

* tori closes her locker and finds jade and cat *

Tori : you scared me

Jade : well i see you got my note huh ?

Tori : well ya

Jade : so i'll do as the note says

Tori : oh come on please cut me some slack

Jade : not a chance

Tori : please

Jade : bye tori and remember watch your back

* tori walks to class until tori bump into the mean girls *

Jessica : well i see you're gonna look for your next class vega

Abby : you are such a loser !

Jessica : i only talk

Abby : ok

Tori : i gotta get to class

Jessica : leave you little brat clear the halls

* everybody leaves including lexi *

Tori : could this day get any worse ?

* tori walks to class *

* tori bumps into a guy *

Tori : i'm so sorry

? : watch where you're going cluts

Tori : rude !

? : well you were rude when you last came here did you see i wasn't complaining

Tori : who do you think you are ?

? : i'm beck oliver and you are ?

Tori : tori

Beck : well

* beck winks at her *

Beck : see you around

* beck leaves *

Tori : what a player ?!

* tori goes to class and continue the rest of the day *

* after school *

* at tori's house *

Tori gets dressed up tori and her grandma go to their neighbor's house

* at their neighbor's house *

They go and introduce them selves

Woman : tori we actually have a son your age

Tori : where is he ?

Woman : in his room i'll go call him

* she goes and calls her son *

* she comes back with her son *

Tori : Beck !

Beck : Tori !

Beck's mom : how do you know him ?

Tori : he goes to my school

* they go to his room *

Beck : i can't believe you are my neighbor i didn't get your full name

Tori : Tori vega

Beck : wait you're the tori vega ?

Tori : ya ... I don't really like to talk about it

Beck : i'm sorry

Tori : it's ok

* they keep chatting until her grandma tells her she has to go *

Tori : well i gotta go

* tori leaves and goes to her house *

Tori : what do i do ? Oh i should play some music !

* tori plays the guitar and plays some music *

* the phone rings *

* tori answers it *

Beck : open your window i'm super bored

Tori : sure

* tori hangs up and opens her window *

Tori : hey

Beck : hey so how was your first day of school ?

Tori : horrible ! Jessica turned the whole school on me

Beck : i can't believe i dated that chick

Tori : YOU DATED HER ?!

Beck : Well ya

Tori : how you are so kind and she's so mean

* beck chuckles *

Beck : i know

Tori : since you dated her do you have any advice on how i should deal with her

Beck : tori never judge a person of how they look or how they dress are they might be the nicest person you'll ever know but you just can't see it because you never got to know that person

Tori : wow ! That's deep !

* trina yells tori's name *

Tori : i gotta go ! Oh and whatever you do don't tell trina you are her neighbor

Beck : why ?

Tori : well she has a huge crush on you and if you tell her she'll stalk you forever

Beck : yikes !

Tori : i know gotta go !

Beck : wait

Tori : ya

Beck : can i have your number ?

Tori : sure it's

* tori tells her number to beck *

Beck : thanks

Tori : anytime

** * end of chapter one ***

**_ * chapter two *_**

Tori's POV :

a week passed since i was in this school . And i discovered beck is not such a bad guy after all . He's kinda cute . What am i saying ?! But he said he won't hangout with me at school because he didn't wanna ruin his rep . After he told me that i didn't become as comfortable with him as i was before . I just want to get on with this school year . Everybody hates me anyways .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

tori gets ready for school and then goes to trina's car

* in trina's car *

Trina : ok let's go over the rules again

Tori : i know ! I know ! No eye contact with you and i just pretend i don't know you

Trina : good ! Now don't forget them !

Tori : how can i ever forget them you tell me the rules 10 times a day

Trina : alright ! Oh look we're here

* tori and trina go outside the car *

Trina : remember !

Tori : how can i forget !

Trina : bye baby sis !

* trina leaves *

* skip to lunch *

tori sits alone at lunch scrolling through instagram

* jessica goes over to her *

Jessica : hey tori

Tori : umm.. Hey

Jessica : i'm sorry tori so i decided to give you a little treat

* jessica spills coffee all over tori's head *

* jessica takes a picture of tori and sends it on her slap page *

Jessica : hey everyone look at tori

* everyone laughs at her *

* tori stands up in shock and goes to the bathroom *

* at beck's table *

* beck looks at tori walking away *

André : dude ! Are you feeling bad for the new girl ?

Beck : what ?! No i'm not

Robbie : good because that would ruin your rep

* at jade's table *

Cat : hey jade mind if i go get my sky store fork from my locker ?

Jade : ...ok ?

* cat goes inside the school *

* cat goes to the bathroom where tori's at *

* cat finds tori washing her hair *

Cat : hey are you ok ?

Tori : i thought you hated me

Cat : that's just jade i don't do anything

Tori : ya but you're her friend

Cat : hey how about we start fresh and become friends ?

Tori : i would like that but why are you being so nice to me and all i ever been was mean to you

Cat : well i decided to be the bigger person

Tori : well thanks for doing that

Cat : no problem

* they leave the bathroom *

* cat and tori go to jade *

Cat : hey jade so mind if tori sits with us today ?

Jade : no cat !

Cat : please !

Jade : no you have to choose is it me or her ?

Cat : i choose ... Her ! Bye jade

* cat and tori leave jade's table *

Tori : cat you don't have to do this

Cat : i want to do this tori !

Tori : thanks cat

Cat : your welcome

* tori and cat hug *

* 1 week later *

Tori's POV :

cat is the best friend that i really love . She is so down to earth . And sweet too . But i never invited her to my house . I never thought she would be my best friend . She is the only person i trust in this school . We have most of our classes together . We hang out alot . Last week she showed me her house . It's really nice but her brother is crazy . I feel like a known her forever . I can't believe i never saw who she really is .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

tori gets ready for school and goes to trina's car

* in trina's car *

Trina : you know it's jessica's birthday today

Tori : i don't care

Trina : tori ! It's JESSICA !

Tori : i don't care about her she's so snobby

Trina : no she's not she's my friend i'm not letting you insult her

Tori : she think you're a loser

Trina : alright get out of the car we're here

* trina and tori get out of the car *

* skip to lunch *

tori and cat sit at the table chatting while tori is eating a cupcake

* jessica and abby go over to them *

Jessica : hey scaredy cat !

Cat : you remember ?

Jessica : yes the time you peed your pants on stage and left

* jessica was about to spill water on cat's pants but tori stops her *

Tori : alright that's it ! You may bully me but NEVER bully cat

* tori stands on the lunch table *

* the whole school sees jessica and tori talk *

Tori : just stop bullying people jessica you don't know what they are going through and you just make it worse this school is not about popularity and cliques it's about hanging out with who you feel comfortable with the most you don't know people's personalities

* tori goes over to jade *

Tori : you might think she's just goth but she's actually a really kind person

* jade smiles *

* tori goes over to beck *

Tori : you might think he's just a hot player but he really is a thoughtful guy

* beck smiles at tori *

* tori goes over to jessica *

Tori : you may think you're the most popular girl in school and loved by everyone but you're just the most hated girl in school

Jessica : what does any of this prove ?

Tori : it proves that everyone can hangout with whoever they want and you can bully me whatever you want but like a wise man told me never judge a person of how they look or how they dress they might be the nicest person you'll ever know but you just can't see it because you never got to know that person

* tori looks at beck for a second and then looks at jessica *

Tori : i'll just leave because i'm sick and tired of fighting

* tori was about to walk away *

Jessica : oh so you're just gonna chicken out like you chickened out of this school

* tori goes to jessica *

Tori : i'm finally free from you and i have a little gift to show that i'm not afraid of you

Jessica : what is it ?

* tori takes her cupcake and puts it into jessica's hair *

Tori : happy birthday

Jessica : WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME ?!

Tori : how can i forget your favorite drink

* tori spills wahoo punch on jessica's head *

Jessica : ABBY !

Abby : coming !

* jessica leaves *

Cat : thanks but you didn't have to do this

Tori : what are best friends for ?

* tori and cat hug *

* jade goes over to them *

Jade : you've got some guts standing up to jessica no one has ever done that i was thinking of starting fresh and becoming friends

Tori : i would love that

* jade and tori hug *

Cat : awww ! So we are all friends !

Tori : yes we are !

Cat : can you invite me to your house today ? i'm bored

Tori : sure

Cat : thanks !

Tori : no problem

Jade : oh can i come to ?

Tori : sure we're friends right ?

* the football team go to tori *

Cat : that guy robbie is coming over how do i look ?

Tori : amazing wait you have a crush ?

Cat : ya but don't tell

Tori : i won't i promise

* robbie goes to cat *

Robbie : hey cat

Cat : hey robbie

Tori : we'll leave you guys alone

* beck goes to tori *

Beck : can i talk to you in private ?

Tori : sure

* beck and tori go to the parking lot *

Beck : so great job out there and the cupcake thing loved it

Tori : why thank you

Beck : no problem can you come over today ?

Tori : cat and jade coming over

Beck : ah ! But when you said i'm a hot player did you actually mean that ?

Tori : well yes i think you're a player and people think you're hot so ya

Beck : oh ! Alright but the wise man who gave you the quote is pretty handsome

Tori : i know you're talking about you doof

Beck : i'm pretty handsome right ?

Tori : ya you are but listen i gotta go

Beck : later tori

Tori : bye

* Tori leaves *

**_* end of chapter two *_**

**_* chapter three * _**

Tori's POV :

Yay ! Finally made some friends ! They came to my house yesterday ! We had so much fun ! We talked about alot of stuff and i text them like everyday . They are the best friends i've ever had ! Today is friday and beck is gonna drive me to my house . And our friendship became a little stronger since i made that speech . We talk alot . And the football team seem to get used to me . Because i come to football practice after school to see beck . And robbie seems to like cat he told me . i could hook those two up .

* end of POV *

* at school *

beck opens his locker and gets his books

* tori goes to beck's locker *

* beck closes his locker and finds tori *

Tori : hey beck

Beck : hey tori

Tori : what's up ?

Beck : not much you

Tori : same

Beck : so why did you come here ?

Tori : why did you want to drive me home usually trina does it but why did you choose to today ?

Beck : just being neighborly

Tori : beck tell me the truth

Beck : fine my mom said i should be neighborly to your family so i decided to drive you home it was either that or giving your grandma a foot massage

Tori : gross !

Beck : that's what i said !

Tori : anyways gotta go it was nice talking to you

Beck : later

* tori leaves *

* andré and robbie go over to beck *

André : dude did you make a move yet ?

Beck : no !

Robbie : she's really a perfect fit for you she's one of the few people i can trust

Beck : how many times did i tell you i don't like her we're just friends

André : dude it's obvious

Beck : it is ?

Robbie : and it's obvious she likes you back

Beck : no she doesn't

André : she does

Beck : change the subject

Robbie : fine

Beck : thank you

* meanwhile with tori *

* tori closes her locker she finds cat and jade *

Tori : what's up guys ?

Cat : not much

Jade : same here

Cat : we saw you getting all smoochy with beck

Tori : oh come on ! We were just talking !

Jade : but you like him !

Tori : no i don't

Cat : tori it's obvious

Tori : really ?

Jade : ya

Tori : well i do but what's the point he doesn't like me back

Cat : he does it's obvious you two like eachother

Tori : Change the subject !

Jade : fine !

Tori : thank you

* at the end of the school day *

* at the parking lot *

tori and beck were walking to beck's car and chatting

Tori : so jessica didn't show up today

Beck : you must have showed her up good

Tori : well i did my services for the people removing them from the curse of that evil witch

Beck : you're not in a shakespeare play

* tori and beck begin to laugh *

* they get to beck's car *

* beck opens the door for tori *

Beck : after you

Tori : ah ! What a gentleman !

Beck : i get that alot

* beck gets into the car *

Beck : well let's go

Tori : come on

* beck and tori begin chatting until they pass tori's house *

Tori : beck why did we pass my house ?

Beck : whatever do you mean ?

* beck smiles *

Tori : explain

Beck : well you remember how you told me that your father is not coming to visit you on thanksgiving and that you really miss him

Tori : ya.. Wait ! You're taking me to new york !

Beck : yes

Tori : but...but i didn't get permission from my grandparents

Beck : i talked to your grandma this morning she said yes and it's an opportunity to see your dad

Tori : what about my stuff ?

Beck : your grandma packed for you and put it in my trunk this morning

Tori : what about school ?

Beck : it's the weekend what are you gonna lose ?

Tori : what abo...

Beck : tori quit worrying so much besides you won't see trina

Tori : TO NEW YORK !

Beck : that's the spirit but we gotta stop to get some snacks

* they went to get snacks then it was off to new york *

* 2 hours later *

Tori : are we there yet ?

Beck : we're close to new york but i need to know where is your father

Tori : i'll just program the gps to go to jets coffee co. and let the gps lead you from there

Beck : wait a second your dad OWNS jets coffee ! No wonder why you're so rich and get free coffee in school

Tori : well i can hook you up you can get free coffee too cat and jade get free coffee everyday

Beck : please do it

Tori : ok

* tori gets a text *

Tori : oh ! It's from our group

Beck : what group ?

Tori : me cat and jade

Beck : oh !

* conversation *

Cat : can i come over tori ?

Tori : no

Jade : why can't we come over ?

Tori : because i'm in new york

Cat : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Tori : well.. Beck is taking me i didn't ask for it

Jade : awww ! But why is he taking you ?

Tori : because my dad is in new york and he knew how much i wanted to see my father so he took me there

Cat : aww ! He's so romantic !

Tori : i know !

Jade : wait is he your boyfriend ?

Tori : nope still

Jade : wait a second how can i know that you're not lying

Tori : well i'll take a photo

* tori takes a photo of her and beck in the car at new york *

Jade : oh my god !

Tori : i know

Cat : well can you get me a lip balm which is bibble flavored

Tori : sure but from where ?

Cat : it's at top shop

Tori : ok jade you want anything ?

Jade : oh can you get me the scissoring cup it shaped as the leading woman and you can cut the head with scissors and drink out of it

Tori : where is it ?

Jade : it's at top shop too

Cat : did you guys kiss ?

Tori : no but i hope so

Cat : i hope you two can be together

Tori : me too ok bye

Cat : bye

Jade : bye

* end of conversation *

Tori : oh ! Stop at top shop i'm gonna get something for cat and jade

Beck : if you say so

* beck stops the car *

* tori goes out to top shop *

* beck gets a text *

* coversation*

André : dude wanna hang out ? i'm bored

Beck : i can't in new york with tori

Robbie : why ?

Beck : she wanted to see her father so i figured i can take her there

André : oh ! Ok did you make a move ?

Beck : no

Robbie : can you get me a pink bow ring from top shop ?

André : DUDE !

Robbie : what it's to impress cat she always wanted that

Beck : alright bye guys

André : bye

Robbie : don't forget about the ring

Beck : fine

* beck goes out of his car and locks it and he goes to top shop *

* beck finds tori looking through stuff *

* he goes over to her and puts his arms on her waist *

* beck disguises his voice *

Beck : hey tori

Tori : how do you know my name ? And who are you ?

Beck : turn around

* tori turns around *

* beck takes his hands off tori's waist *

Tori : beck ! Why did you do that ?

Beck : i felt like it

Tori : and why are you at top shop ?

Beck : i missed you

Tori : dude i left for one minute

Beck : no in all seriousness robbie wanted something from top shop

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : a pink bow ring

Tori : WHAT ?! Is he serious ?

Beck : he wants it to impress cat he says she wanted it for so long

Tori : awww ! That's so sweet !

Beck : well that's robbie for ya

* they get there stuff and go to cashier *

Girl : that will be 56.39 dollars

Tori : alright let me just get my wallet

* tori tries to find her wallet *

* tori doesn't find it *

Tori : shoot ! i forgot to put my wallet in my purse this morning can you pay beck ?

* beck was about to talk when tori cut him off *

* tori does puppy dog eyes *

Tori : please !

Beck : i can't say no to that

* beck gives the cashier the money *

Girl : you guys make a cute couple !

Beck : we get that alot right babe ?

* beck puts his arm around tori *

Tori : yes we do

* beck and tori leave to go to the car *

Tori : why did you say i'm your girlfriend ?

Beck : well because i can't tell her we're just friends after i put my arms around your waist

Tori : oh ! Ok can we go to the car now ?

Beck : sure

* tori and beck go to beck's car *

Tori : does andré want anything ?

Beck : not sure i'll text him

* beck texts andré and andré says he wants the new sean paul album *

* beck and tori go to the music store and get the album they were about to go to the cashier when tori found something *

Tori : is that abby road by the beatles ?

Beck : yes it is why are you acting so interested you don't like those stuff anyways

Tori : don't tell anyone but i do

Beck : but..

Tori : i know i have a 40 year old woman's taste in music

Beck : i can buy it for you i mean if you want it

Tori : oh my god ! Please !

Beck : alright

* tori and beck go to the cashier and pay for the albums *

Tori : thank you so much i will pay you back as soon as we get home

Beck : tori consider it as a gift from me

* after they leave the music store tori hugs beck *

Beck : wow ! What's all the hugging for ?

Tori : this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me thanks beck !

Beck : you mean the album it wasn't a big...

Tori : no i mean taking me to see my father you're the nicest person i've ever met

Beck : thanks but will you please let go of me !

Tori : oh right !

* tori lets go of beck *

Tori : sorry i got a little carried away

Beck : hey don't apologize i liked it

Tori : oh ! Ok can we go to my dad's now !

Beck : alright

* they go to beck's car *

* they drive to jets coffee co. *

* they go inside the building *

* they go to tori's dad *

Tori : DAD !

Tori's dad : sweetie ! come here !

* tori and her dad hug *

Tori's dad : i missed you so much ! Wait where's trina ?

Tori : well she didn't come because she was out with her friends

* tori lets go of her dad *

Tori's dad : i assume your grandpa took you here

Tori : no actually it's my neighbor beck who took me here he's the same age as me

Tori's dad : oh ! He did

Tori : ya he is the sweetest come here beck say hi

* beck goes to tori's dad *

Tori's dad : hello beck

Beck : hello sir

Tori's dad : take good care of tori

Beck : i will

Tori's dad : is he your new boyfriend ?

Tori : no dad ! We're just friends

Tori's dad : oh but if you ever want to date this boy you better call me

Tori : alright dad !

Beck : tori we better get going

Tori : oh right ! Bye dad

Tori's dad : bye sweetheart

* at night *

* they go outside the building and they chat while walking to beck's car *

Beck : man ! It's freezing here ! It never snowed in L.A

Tori : i know i like the weather here

Beck : this was fun seeing you reunite with your dad

Tori : i know it was fun for me too again thanks beck

Beck : hey anytime ! Maybe we should visit your mom someday

* tori begins tearing up *

Beck : why are you crying ?

Tori : because my..my..mom..died

Beck : i'm so sorry tori i didn't mean to

Tori : i..i..know you didn't

* beck hugs her and she cries on his shirt *

* tori looks at beck *

Tori : that's why i quit being that snobby popular girl because my mom always told me to be nice and i would always ignore her but when she died i realized that she really means alot to me and i promised myself that i would obey everything she told me before she died

Beck : since we're confessing i gotta tell you something about my dad

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : he died

Tori : why ?

Beck : well when i was twelve a robber kidnapped me so my parents discovered where i am and then my dad told my mom that he loves us and whatever happens in there he will always love us so he went inside and he got shot by the robber the robber was about to shoot me but the police came and caught him i never saw my dad ever since

Tori : now..i..f..feel..so..bad..f..for..you

Beck : see tori life isn't always lollipops and rainbows sometimes it can be down under but we gotta just enjoy the rollercoaster that is life

Tori : that's one of the reasons i tell you almost everything

Beck : what is it ?

Tori : you always know how to comfort me

Beck : i get that alot

* beck takes her head off his shirt *

Beck : besides tori you're special and your mom would be proud of who you have become

Tori : thanks

Beck : we gotta get back to the car

Tori : alright

* they go to the car *

Tori : just start the car

Beck : tori I'm exhausted can we just stay in New York for a day

Tori : alright sure but where ?

Beck : i don't know

Tori : oh ! We can stay at my dad's I'll go ask him you stay here

* tori goes to ask her father and then she goes back to beck *

Tori : he said ok and he isn't gonna be home so he gave me the key

Beck : alright

* beck and tori go to Tori's dad's house *

* they go inside Tori's dad's house *

Beck : wow ! You're dad's house is huge

Tori : I know ! Now let's go to our rooms

* beck and tori go to their rooms *

* tori goes to beck's room and finds him laying down on his bed *

Tori : beck can I stay at your room ?

Beck : why ?

Tori : because it's creepy in my room

Beck : you always sleep in your room in L.A

Tori : it's different in New York

Beck : ok come here you little baby

Tori : I'm not a baby

Beck : just come on

* tori lays down next to him *

Tori : are you sure ?

Beck : I'm sure I won't do anything don't worry

Tori : If you say so

* tori puts her head on beck's chest *

* they both go to sleep *

**_* end of chapter three * _**

**_* chapter four * _**

Tori's POV :

well yesterday was great . Beck and i went to new york together . it was amazing ! Beck bought me abby road by the beatles . And he let me see my dad . And my dad saw him . He said if i date him i must call him and that would never happen . But yesterday he told me i was special and my mom would be proud of me . He's so sweet . So we decided to stay in new york for a day . my dad let us stay at his house since we have no where to stay and i gotta say it's huge . me and beck are sleeping in the same room .

* end of POV *

* at tori's dad's house *

Tori wakes up next to beck and she tries to wake him up

* tori gently rocks him to wake up *

Tori : beck wake up

* beck still is sleeping *

* tori gets her phone from her bag on the counter *

* tori puts a song and plugs her headphones and puts them in beck's ears *

* tori sets the volume to very high *

* tori plays the song *

* beck wakes up disturbed *

Beck : don't EVER do that again !

Tori : oh ok ! But please let's leave

Beck : ok stop being so pushy !

Tori : fine !

* beck gets dressed and they both pack up there stuff and go to the car *

* they got some snacks and they were on there way to L.A *

Tori : i still can't believe you took me to new york i gotta do something to repay you

Beck : hey you're getting me free coffee at school you are repaying me

Tori : you really love coffee don't you

Beck : i do !

Tori : coffee or internet ?

Beck : internet i can order coffee from the internet

Tori : you're funny

Beck : i get that alot

Tori : i gotta ask you a question

Beck : ok tell me

Tori : why do you hang out with me i mean you're a jock and i'm just a loser

Beck : tori you're not a loser you're so much better than that don't tear yourself down

Tori : ok but i have another question

Beck : promise it's not about any thing bad about you

Tori : promise

Beck : ok tell me

Tori : did you mean what you said yesterday or did you just feel bad and said that ?

Beck : when ?

Tori : at night when we left my dad's building

Beck : oh when i said you were special and your mom would be proud

Tori : yes

Beck : i did tori you are a very special girl you stand out from any other girl i've ever met

Tori : but jessica is pretty and gorgeous and ...

Beck : tori stop it ! It's about time i told you

Tori : told me what ?

Beck : something about Jessica

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : well she is actually is jealous of you

Tori : so how did you know ?

Beck : well after physics class she told me to walk her to her locker and then she told me to leave and then when I was going to leave they were talking about you and Abby was saying that you are so smart and pretty so Jessica said that she should'nt be talking about you so Abby told her why and said who's nice you were and then Jessica said she wishes to be like you

Tori : wow !

* beck and tori get to L.A. *

* beck parks the car near tori's house *

* beck and tori get out of the car get there bags and start walking to there houses *

Tori : we're finally home ! I miss cat and jade

Beck : you really miss them huh ?

Tori : ya i do i still can't believe what you did to jessica

Beck : believe me i don't either

Tori : so you have a girl in mind ?

Beck : actually yes

Tori : aww ! Who is it ?

Beck : she stays an ancient mystery

Tori : come on tell me !

Beck : bye tori !

* beck takes his bags to his house *

Tori : i was hoping it was me

* tori takes her bags to her house *

* tori unpacks and texts beck *

* conversation *

Tori : open your window i'm bored

Beck : ok

* end of coversation *

* tori opens her window and so does beck *

Tori : so beck tell me who she is ?

Beck : who ?

Tori : your c-r-u-s-h

Beck : i don't have one

Tori : really beck ?

Beck : alright fine just come over and i'll tell you

Tori : ok

* meanwhile with beck *

* beck is talking on the phone with andré *

Beck : dude i just told tori to come over should i tell her

André : yes you should

Beck : but how ?

André : think of a romantic way to do so

* tori knocks on beck's door *

Beck : there she is gotta go

* beck hangs up the phone and opens the door for tori *

Tori : so who is she ?

Beck : tori i..i... really don't have a girl in my mind

Tori : well what did you call me here for ?

Beck : well i was hoping we could hang out more i'm sorry that i told you i choose my rep over you

* tori hugs beck *

Tori : i'm happy you told me the truth

Beck : i'm really happy about that too

Tori : can you promise me something ?

Beck : anything

Tori : promise to never break my heart

Beck : i promise

Tori : ok see you later then

* tori goes to her house *

**_* end of chapter four * _**

**_* chapter five *_**

Tori's POV :

Well me and beck are hanging out together alot more ! i'm so excited we're going to watch a movie tomorrow ! ah ! I'm so excited ! He's really the best friend ever ! . He's so sweet and Kind hearted . i just wish we could be more than freinds someday .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Tori goes to beck's locker

* beck closes the locker and finds tori *

Tori : hey beck

Beck : tori we need to talk

Tori : alright

Beck : in private

Tori : ok

* beck and tori go to the janitor's closet *

Beck : listen we need to not do the friend stuff at school

Tori : why ?

Beck : because um..um..um

Tori : wait are you embarrased to be with me ?

Beck : no um..um..um it's that i don't wanna like ruin my rep

Tori : oh i get it

Beck : you do

Tori : no ! And way to go you broke the promise

Beck : which was ?

Tori : i told you to promise not to break my heart and you broke that promise and my heart

Beck : tori i didn't mean to

Tori : just go away ! I'm leaving anyways

* tori leaves the janitor's closet *

Beck : what have i done ?

* tori goes to her friends all tearing up *

Cat : why are you so sad ?

Tori : because i just made the biggest mistake of my life

Jade : what was it ?

Tori : beck told me that he's sorry and he'll never choose his rep over me and i agreed to be his friend and he chose his rep over me again

Cat : aww ! Tori come here !

* tori hugs cat *

* jessica goes over to tori *

* cat lets go of tori *

Jessica : oh look if it isn't the one of the seven dwarfs grumpy and scaredy and they added a new one dorky

* abby laughs *

Jessica : aww ! Why is dorky so sad ?

Jade : why should you know ?

Jessica : oh is it about her mom because i heard all about it

Tori : w..what about my m..mom ?

Jessica : she died tear so traggic

Tori : W..who told you ?

Jessica : i'm not telling

* jessica leaves *

* tori leaves the school crying *

* beck sees her leave *

Beck : guys i gotta go see what's wrong with her

* jessica stops beck *

Jessica : what's wrong beck i can comfort you about your dad

Beck : who told you

Jessica : i can't tell you bye

* jessica leaves *

* beck goes to tori's house*

* at tori's house *

Tori is sitting in her house crying

* beck knocks the door *

* tori answer the door *

Tori : it's you !

* tori slams the door shut *

Beck : give me a chance to explain

* tori opens the door *

Tori : come in

* beck goes in her house *

Beck : why did you slam the door at me ?

Tori : first you chose your rep over me and then you do it again what do you think is wrong with me ?

Beck : tori i didn't mean to do so

Tori : well what did you mean ?

Beck : um..um..um

Tori : exactly ! Oh and by the way jessica knows about my mom i can't believe you told !

Beck : tori i didn't tell !

Tori : you're the only person i've ever told this story to

Beck : tori i didn't you have to believe me !

Tori : well i don't ok ?

Beck : i can't believe you told jessica about my dad just as revenge !

Tori : i didn't

Beck : you're the only person i told ! we better not talk to eachother if that's the way we're gonna treat eachother

Tori : works for me backstabber !

Beck : tori i never told i can't believe you'd think i'm that kind of person

Tori : just ge out !

Beck : fine goodbye

* beck leaves slamming the door shut *

* tori cries more *

* 1 week later *

Tori's POV :

Well it's been a week since me and beck fought . i can't believe he told jessica about my mom . I thought i could trust him . He first says he'll never choose his rep over me and then he does it again . Ugh ! I can't believe him ! I can't believe i fell for him . i hate him right now . And i have a feeling he hates me too . Because i didn't trust him . Beck is the only person i told . If he didn't tell who did ?

* end of POV *

* at school *

Tori was opening her locker

* tori took her books out and closed her locker *

* tori was about to go to her next class but she heard jessica and abby talking so she hid *

Jessica : my plan worked out great abby

Abby : it did ! Wait what plan ?

Jessica : let me just explain it to you i dug through tori and beck's school records and found out that tori's mom died and beck's dad died i told them that which made them hate eachother

Abby : wait why would they hate eachother ?

Jessica : because beck is the only person tori told and tori is the only person beck told

Abby : how did you know ?

Jessica : i heard tori telling beck " you're the only person i told about my mom " and he said " don't think that i don't trust you you are the only person i told about my dad "

Abby : nice plan when are you gonna do it ?

Jessica : gosh ! You can be so stupid ! Ugh !

* jessica leaves *

Abby : wait for me

* abby follows jessica *

* tori stops hiding *

Tori : i can't believe he was right i gotta apologize to him after school

* after school *

* at tori's house *

Tori sits on the couch feeling bad about what she did to beck

* someone rings her door bell *

* tori answers the door *

Delivery man : delivery for tori vega

Tori : i'm her

Delivery man : someone got you a cake and a note

* the delivery man gives her the cake and the note *

Tori : thanks

* tori closes the door *

* tori opens the note *

The note :

hope you enjoy your cake

love, beck

* tori opens the box of the cake *

what's written on the cake : i'm sorry for everything i did to you

* tori smiles *

* someone rings her doorbell *

* tori answers the door *

Beck : hey tori hope you forgive me

Tori : come in

* beck goes inside her house *

Beck : so did you forgive me

* tori jumps on him and puts her legs around his waist *

Tori : i forgive you besides i should be the one apologizing

Beck : you didn't do anything wrong

Tori : i did i didn't trust you

Beck : tori we will find out who told our secrets together

Tori : well i know who it is

Beck : quick question can i let you go you're heavier than you look

* tori chuckles *

* beck lets go of tori and sets her on the floor *

Beck : who is it ?

Tori : it's jessica she went through our school records and found out and she knew that would make me mad at you because you're the only person i told and she found out about you well you know the same plan

Beck : how did she know ?

Tori : well she heard me telling you " you're the only person i told about my mom " and she heard you saying " don't think i don't trust you you are the only person i told about my dad "

Beck : i really hate her !

Tori : me too

Beck : and tori can i ask you another question

Tori : sure

* beck goes closer to tori *

Beck : will you forgive me and we can just start over

Tori : beck i really want to but i don't want to go through you choosing your rep over me again

Beck : tori this time i promise not to and not to break your heart

Tori : in that case ok i will but we can't show we're friends at school

Beck : why ?

Tori : because we can take revenge on jessica

Beck : i like sneaky tori what is it ?

Tori : i'll tell you if you let me do something to you

Beck : what is it ?

* tori gets the cake and slams it on beck's face *

* tori slides her finger on beck's cheek then licks her finger *

Tori : Chocolate ! you have an excellent taste in cakes beck !

Beck : well i'm considered as a cakeoligist

* tori chuckles *

Beck : will you please tell me the plan now ?

Tori : i have no plan i just wanted to slam the cake on your face besides i decided to be the bigger person

Beck : you will pay ! How could you ?

Tori : well i did and what are you gonna do about it ?

Beck : Oh i'll take revenge on you

Tori : we'll see

**_* end of chapter five *_**

**_* chapter six * _**

Tori's POV :

finally beck and i have patched things up yesterday . i couldn't have gone any longer without apologizing to him . Jade and cat said he apologized first and got me the cake and all because he likes me back . Which i think he doesn't . I mean he can have any girl in this school . So it's obvious it's not me . I invited beck , andré , robbie , cat , and jade to my house to watch some movies . And it actually feels kinda nice us hanging out together .

* end of POV *

* at school *

tori went to cat's locker

* cat closes her locker with a popcorn bag in her hand *

Tori : hey cat ! Wait from where did you get that popcorn ?

Cat : from my locker

* cat says while eating some popcorn *

Tori : why do you keep popcorn bags in your locker ?

Cat : i don't

Tori : well how did you get the popcorn ?

Cat : from my popcorn machine duh !

Tori : you keep a popcorn machine in your locker ?

Cat : ya and a bibble machine

Tori : well you have flavored popcorn

Cat : i have caramel and cheese and spicy

Tori : i'll have caramel

Cat : coming right up

* cat opens her locker and gets tori caramel popcorn *

Tori : thank you wait where do you keep your books ?

Cat : robbie's locker

Tori : makes sense

* jade goes over to cat and tori *

Jade : why are you eating popcorn ?

Tori : cat has a popcorn machine in her locker

Jade : i want some popcorn

Cat : sure what do you want cheese , caramel , spicy or regular

Jade : spicy

* cat gives jade spicy popcorn *

Jade : thanks

* beck , andré and robbie go to the girls *

Beck : hey girls

Cat : hi beck !

André : so we heard from robbie that you have a popcorn machine in your locker lil red

Cat : robbie who did you tell other than beck and andré ?

Robbie : no one i swear besides you owe me you're keeping your books in my locker and cat i'll have the usual

Cat : fine what do andré and beck want ?

Beck : caramel

Tori : i got caramel too

André : regular

Cat : alright

* cat gives the guys their orders *

Tori : oh cat don't forget about the movie hangout tonight at my place

Cat : sorry can't

Tori : why ?

Cat : my brother has a doctor's appointment and they want me there

Tori : jade ?

Jade : can't my cousin's funeral

Tori : i'm so sorry for your loss

Jade : nah ! It's ok i hated her anyways

* All of them look at her shocked *

Jade : what ? It's the truth

Tori : ok little weird andré ?

Jade : I gotta get something from my locker

* jade leaves *

André : my dad wants me to look after my grandma because my parents are going to this banquet

Tori : why do you need to look after her she is a grown woman

Beck : not andré's grandma she's a little wacko

Tori : how wacko ?

Beck : when i come over to andré's house his grandma thinks my hair is a squirrel

Tori : yikes ! Robbie ?

Robbie : mamaw wants me to teach her about the internet

Tori : i guess it's just you and me beck

Beck : ya just you and me

Tori : i gotta go to the bathroom

* tori goes to the bathroom while the gang chats *

* tori goes out of the bathroom , goes to the gang and jumps on beck's back *

Beck : have any of you seen tori ?

Tori : oh ha ha you know i'm on your back right ?

Beck : ya the feeling of an elephant jumping on your back a real pleasure !

Tori : hey !

* tori punches beck in the shoulder *

Tori : i'm not an elephant

Beck : so why are you on my back ?

Tori : well since we have history together why don't you walk me to class i don't feel like walking you know

Beck : forget it i'm walking with you not walking you

Tori : please you're my best guy friend please

Beck : fine i'm doing it just because you're the nicest girl i've ever known

Tori : aww ! Thanks

Beck : and because you're getting me free coffee

André : hey i want free coffee

Robbie : me too

Tori : fine you'll get free coffee

Cat : i already get free coffee

Jade : me too

* bell rings *

Cat : well we all gotta go see ya

* cat , jade , andré and robbie leave *

Tori : alright

Beck : just let me get my books and your books

* beck goes to his locker and gets his books and then goes to tori's locker *

Beck : what's your combination ?

Tori : let me do it

* beck mocks tori *

Beck : please tell me i'm your best guy friend

Tori : stop mocking me and i'll tell you

Beck : fine

* tori whispers the combination in beck's ear *

Beck : ok

* beck opens tori's locker and gets the history book *

Beck : we're ready to go !

* beck runs to history class *

* beck gets to history class and sets tori down *

* they go to history class *

Mr. Stern : oliver ! vega ! You're late but we didn't get to the lesson so you're in luck otherwise i would've gave you detention i was just rearranging the class

Beck : great

Mr. Stern : i will pick the partners since you whined last time john you're with claire , kenny you're with olivia , brian you're with erika , liam you're with kelly , robert you're with ally , james you're with lucy , carl you're with alex , thomas you're with trish

Jessica : excuse me but who am i with ?

Mr. Stern : let me continue ! Zoey you're with george , kate you're with gary , jane you're with jerry , rebbeca you're with danny , lacey you're with matt , maddie you're with paul , halley you're with darren , carey you're with david , jessica you're with

* tori whispers and closes her eyes *

Tori : please don't let me be with sinjin please don't let me be with sinjin

Mr. Stern : sinjin !

* tori whispers *

Tori : thank god

Sinjin : yes !

Jessica : WHAT ?! I demand you change my place

Mr. Stern : you're failing history snd he's one of my top students he can tutor you

Jessica : change my place RIGHT NOW !

Mr. Stern : sorry jessica anyways let me continue abby you're with wally

Abby : NOSE WHISTLE WALLY ?! Please change partners

Mr. Stern : fine abby go with brian , erika go with wally

Abby : yay !

Jessica : why did you change her place and not mine ?

Mr. Stern : because she's not failing class oliver just go with vega

Beck : alright sir

* beck goes next to tori *

Tori : finally i get to be next to you in a class for a change

Beck : i feel the same i thought i was gonna be with jessica

Tori : and i thought i was gonna be with sinjin

Mr. Stern : alright people back to our lesson

* mr. stern explains the lesson and then the bell rings *

* tori and beck leave the class *

* tori holds beck's arm and puts her head on his shoulder *

Beck : i really gotta thank mr. stern that he put me next to you if i was next to jessica she would say " hey cutie wanna go out " and i would reject her the whole period

Tori : how do you know maybe she got over you

Beck : she is next to me in physics i think i would know

Tori : well tell the teacher to " rearrange the class " as known as change your place

Beck : but how ?

Tori : tell her a fake reason like say that you really don't get physics and you would rather have someone who is good at physics next to you to help you concentrate

Beck : but i'm great at physics

Tori : Are you serious ?!

Beck : ya don't think just because i'm in the football team i'm a dumb jerk i'm not dumb

Tori : or a jerk

Beck : exactly

Tori : we can think of something ! I got it !

Beck : please tell me

* tori lets go of beck's arm and takes her head off his shoulder and faces him *

Tori : you have cat in physics right ?

Beck : ya

Tori : you know she isn't good at physics right ?

Beck : i do

Tori : well she can sit next to you

Beck : but she has nose whistle wally the top student in physics

Tori : well i know she improved in physics so she doesn't need him now she needs you and jessica needs him

Beck : oh right !

Tori : just tell mrs. Peterson that you will tutor cat and jessica needs wally because he is her top student she's nice i'm sure she'll understand

Beck : the only problem is i don't know how to tutor people

Tori : don't worry last time i aced her class i tutored nose whistle wally look at him now

Beck : thank you how can i ever repay you ?

Tori : well you can give me a hug

* beck hugs tori *

Tori : besides you repayed me in new york

* cat goes to beck and tori *

Cat : what's all that hugging action ?

* tori lets go of beck *

Tori : CAT ! Just the person i was looking for

Cat : whattie ?

Tori : can you do me a favor ?

Cat : what is it ?

Tori : sit next to beck in physics

Cat : why mrs. Peterson put me next to nose whistle wally to improve

Tori : i can tutor you

Cat : what's in it for me ?

Tori : i'll buy you bibble for a whole month

Cat : deal !

Beck : thank you cat

Cat : no problem buddy

* cat hugs beck *

* cat pulls away *

Cat : gotta go need to get my physics book from robbie's locker

Tori : later cat

Cat : bye !

* cat leaves *

Tori : boom ! Done

Beck : thanks

* bell rings *

Tori : gotta go singing class with andré

Beck : bye tori

Tori : bye

* tori goes to singing class *

* cat goes to beck *

Cat : come on beck ! Let's go !

Beck : alright

* beck and cat walk to class *

Cat : can i ask you a question ?

Beck : ok ask me

Cat : do you like tori ?

Beck : of course i do

Cat : i mean like like

Beck : oh ya .. Promise not to tell anyone

Cat : i promise

Beck : i do

Cat : Ha ! I knew it ! And she says you don't like her she just keeps denying it

Beck : well

Cat : well ?

Beck : does she like me ?

Cat : oh one time my brother said to a girl that he liked her and when she kissed him she discovered that he eats worms because a worm got in her mouth

Beck : your brother is so gross

Cat : i know

* cat and beck get to class *

* class ends *

* cat and beck walk out of class *

Tori : Cat ! I need something to relieve my stress

Cat : jade has a coffee machine in her locker

Tori : WHAT ?! You guys have everything anyways where's jade ?

Cat : math with robbie

Tori : dang it !

* jade and robbie go to them *

Tori : jade i need some coffee

Jade : alright but why ?

Tori : i'm flipping out the music teacher gave us an assignment due in 4 days

Beck : what's the assignment ?

Tori : well we have to write a song in 4 days AND I'M NOT GOOD AT SONGWRITING !

Jade : alright chill here's some coffee

Tori : thanks

Beck : you have andré in music class right ?

Tori : yes

Beck : well just ask him if he would want to help

Tori : since when andré is good in music !

Robbie : he is he writes songs for the plays here

Jade : how come i just knew this

Cat : because you never audition for a play or go to one

Jade : oh ya !

Tori : ok thanks guys

* andré goes to them *

Tori : ANDRÉ !

André : chill what do you want ?

Tori : you know the music class assignment right ?

André : ya

Tori : can you be my partner ?

André : sure thing tori

Tori : yes ! Thanks andré !

André : anytime tori

* coach goes to them *

Coach : OLIVER ! SHAPIRO ! HARRIS ! FOOTBALL PRACTICE NOW !

André : right now ?

Coach : YES ! ARE YOU DEAF ?!

Robbie : we aren't sir

Beck : ok see you later guys

Tori : bye

Cat : later guys

Jade : adios amigos !

* the guys leave *

Cat : tori so on my way to physics class beck asked me if you like him

* tori holds cat tightly *

Tori : did you tell him

Cat : no i just told him a weird story about my brother

Tori : good wait does he like me ?

Cat : one time my brother liked a girl and kissed her with leeches all over his lips

Jade : cat ! Your brother is disgusting !

Cat : he gets that alot

Jade : no wonder !

Tori : i know guys i need to go to the bathroom

* tori goes to the bathroom *

Jade : spill it cat she's not here

Cat : spill what ?

Jade : does beck like her ?

Cat : i promised i would..

Jade : i'm not tori so tell me

Cat : he does

Jade : WHAT ?! REALLY ?!

Cat : ya

Jade : we gotta get those two together

Cat : yes we do

* tori goes back from the bathroom *

Tori : so what were you guys talking about ?

Jade : we were talking about ..

Cat : i was telling her my brother's crazy stories

Tori : oh ok !

* bell rings *

Tori : ugh ! geometry but on the bright side it's the only class we all have together and it's the last class of the day

Cat : oh ya ! Lets go

* the girls go to class *

* bell rings and the girls leave class *

Jade : bye tori and cat

Tori : bye

Cat : later

* jade leaves *

Tori : so cat you have a ride ?

Cat : no but i was gonna ask robbie for one

Tori : nice hope you get a boyfriend out of that

Cat : me too

* trina goes to tori *

Trina : tori ! Wanna go to the mall with me and tell me how pretty i look

Tori : why can't cece go with you ?

Trina : oh ya ! Bye tori

Tori : later trina

* trina leaves *

Cat : why don't you go with her ?

Tori : because she's always complimenting herself and doesn't buy anything besides i can ask beck for a ride

Cat : oh ! I forgot that you're neighbors

Tori : ya well lets go

* tori and cat go to the football field *

Cat : hey robbie !

* cat goes to robbie *

Cat : if it isn't a problem can i get a ride ?

Robbie : sure

Cat : yay ! Thanks

Robbie : no problem

* robbie and cat leave *

* tori goes to beck *

Tori : mind doing a good deed for a neighbor ?

Beck : which is ?

Tori : giving me a ride

Beck : sure but why not trina ?

Tori : well she went to the mall and i don't wanna sit there with her telling me " does this look cute ? " everytime

Beck : well i only give elephants rides so i think it's ok to give you one

Tori : I'm not an elephant !

Beck : ok if you say so

* jessica goes to beck *

Jessica : hey babe mind giving me a ride ?

Beck : how many times have i told you i'm not your boyfriend anymore and second i can't i just gave someone that offer

Jessica : let me guess that big sack of fat here

Tori : on the bright side your ego is fatter than me

Jessica : at least i'm not a loser who bribes people to be her friends

Tori : really because i just heard that your daddy took your credit card from you so it's obvious you are bribing people

Jessica : well my dad didn't leave me to go to new york

Tori : he left for a bussiness trip

Jessica : well i think he left because he didn't want to see you

Tori : that's not true !

Jessica : well maybe that's not true but your mom killed herself to never see you again

* beck puts tori behind his back *

Beck : jessica leave tori alone what did she ever do to you ?

Jessica : oh my god ! You're defending her

Beck : yes i am ! She's my friend and i'm not gonna stand here and let you insult her like that and she didn't bribe me to do anything

* tori blushes but hides her face so jessica doesn't notice *

Jessica : so what you're saying is that you choose her over me

Beck : yes ! At least she isn't fake like you she is true to herself

* tori blushes even harder and hides her face *

Jessica : whatever you're both losers

* jessica leaves *

* beck walks to his car with tori on his back *

Tori : thanks again

Beck : no problem by the way i owed you after that physics thing

Tori : ya you did

* beck sets tori down and opens the door for her *

Tori : thank you

Beck : your welcome

* beck goes to the driver's seat and starts driving *

Beck : i'm sorry about jessica and all

* tori starts crying *

Tori : i think she did kill herself

Beck : no she didn't

Tori : she did i was a snob back then so she probably did

Beck : tori she didn't do anything to harm herself she's your mom

Tori : well i don't know beck just leave me alone to cry it out

* tori lifts her legs and puts her head on her knees *

Beck : tori she's just jealous and in all honesty i sometimes get jealous of you

* tori takes her head off her legs *

Tori : you are jealous of me ?

Beck : yes i am ! Because when someone insults you you stand up for yourself and they end up hurt not you . you're the bravest person i've ever met . every girl i met who had someone in their family die would cry her eyes out like everyday but you don't and that's what i love about you

Tori : thanks beck i feel a whole lot better

* they get to tori's house *

* they both get out of the car and walk to their houses *

Tori : thanks for the ride

Beck : come on ! You know i would do anything for you

* tori kisses beck's cheek *

Beck : can i ask why did you kiss me on the cheek ?

Tori : because you stood up for me in front of jessica no guy has ever done that

Beck : well because you never met a guy like me

Tori : i know you're the best guy i have ever met

Beck : well thanks you're special i'm surprised no one treated you like that in the past

Tori : well because i was a snobby stuck up girl no one saw the real me

Beck : well i can see the real you now

* they get to tori's house *

* beck kisses tori's cheek *

* tori blushes but beck doesn't notice *

Tori : why did you kiss me on the cheek ?

Beck : well because you gave me a chance

Tori : what do you mean ?

Beck : i mean yesterday i apologized and you gave me a chance even though i was a jerk to you

Tori : well i'm glad i did give you a chance

Beck : oh i forgot to do something

Tori : which is ?

Beck : this

* beck carries tori on his back *

* beck goes inside tori's house *

* beck goes to her bedroom and sets her down in her bed *

Beck : anyways later tori

* beck kisses her on the cheek and she blushes like crazy *

Tori : bye

* beck opens tori's window and holds on to a branch and swings to his bedroom window *

**_* end of chapter six * _**

**_* chapter seven *_**

Tori's POV :

Ahh ! Beck kissed me on the cheek ! I know it's not a kiss on the lips but it's an improvement . i gotta tell cat and jade ! Beck really knows how to keep me calm without him i would be a train wreck right now . I can't wait to hangout with him tonight . He's the best guy i have ever met .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

Tori was in her bedroom calling cat and jade

* tori called cat and jade *

Tori : hey guys guess what happened today ?

Cat : what ?

Tori : well after you and robbie left i told beck i wanted a ride he agreed and then jessica kept blabbering about me and he defended me

Jade : WHAT ?! That's so awesome !

Tori : that's not all ! He told me that he was jealous of how brave i am . And then when he drove me to my house i kissed him on the cheek . He asked me why and i told him because he defended me . Then he kissed me on the cheek not once but twice

Cat : OMG ! What then ?

Tori : i forgot to tell you that he carried me to my room

Jade : awww ! He's so romantic !

Cat : i know !

Tori : so cat what did robbie do ?

Cat : well nothing yet

Tori : hope he makes a move soon

Cat : ya me too

Jade : tori if he's like that he'll make a move on you while you two are watching a movie

Tori : shoot ! I forgot to tell him !

Cat : tell him now !

Tori : alright ! But i gotta call him to open the window so bye girls !

Jade : bye

Cat : bye

* tori hangs up on the girls and calls beck *

Tori : beck open your window i'm bored

Beck : alright

* tori hangs up on him and opens her window *

* beck opens his window *

Beck : what's up elephant ?

Tori : Hey ! I'm not an elephant ! Then i'll just call you a hippo

Beck : deal !

Tori : well hey hippo

Beck : hey elephant

Tori : so beck are you still up for the movie hangout ?

Beck : yes i am

Tori : are you sure ? It will be just you and me alone

Beck : i'm sure !

Tori : so what movies do we wanna watch ?

Beck : oh i'll pick the movie you just make the snacks

Tori : alright so when will we do this ?

Beck : tomorrow ok ?

Tori : sure

* 1 day later *

* at tori's house *

Tori got dressed in " the same clothes that tori wore in the performance of freak the freak out " and made some snacks

* beck knocked the door *

* tori answered it *

Beck : man ! I never saw you wear this

Tori : i figured i change it up why you don't like it ?

Beck : no i do like it infact you look very pretty

Tori : and you look great as always come in

* beck goes in tori's house *

Tori : so what movie are we seeing ?

Beck : oh it's a surprise you just get the snacks and i'll put the dvd in

Tori : ok

* tori goes and gets the snacks then sets them on the table near the tv *

* beck sits on the couch and tori sits next to him *

Tori : THE CONJURING ?! Please change it

Beck : just stay with me and you'll not get scared

* beck puts his arm around tori and tori rests her head on beck's shoulder *

* whenever a scary part comes on tori puts her head on beck's chest *

* the movie ends *

Tori : finally it ended ! Let's watch another movie

Beck : ok sure what movie ?

Tori : oh it's a surprise let me just get the movie

* tori leaves to go get the movie *

* tori comes back with the movie *

Tori : turn around

* beck turns around *

Beck : THE VOW ?! You can't make me watch it

Tori : you made me watch the conjuring and i didn't even like it now i'll have nightmares for the next month

Beck : i'm not watching a chick flick

* tori puts in the dvd *

Tori : too late !

* tori sits next to beck with her head on his shoulder *

* beck puts his arm around tori *

* the movie ends *

Beck : i can't believe you made me watch that ! The things i do for you

Tori : what can i say ? No one can say no to me

Beck : this time let's watch another movie that we both agree on

Tori : alright just come with me and i'll show you the dvds

Beck : gladly

* beck goes with tori and she shows him the dvds *

Tori : want me to tell you something and you promise you won't get mad

Beck : fine i promise

Tori : i actually don't like chick flicks i just wanted you to suffer

Beck : oh i'll get you someday

Tori : can we watch now you see me i never saw it and it looks pretty awesome

Beck : i've always wanted to watch it ! Let's watch that !

* beck and tori go watch now you see me *

* the movie ends *

Beck : that was awesome !

Tori : i know ! I can't believe jack was alive

Beck : i had fun with you tori you really know how to make a hangout awesome

Tori : thanks

Beck : no problem

Tori : can i ask you a question about yesterday ?

Beck : yes i did mean what i said to jessica

Tori : how did you know i was gonna say that ?

Beck : well it's because every time i say something nice about you you ask me that question

Tori : oh ! want some lemonade ?

Beck : sure

* tori makes some lemonade then gives one to beck and one for her *

Beck : thanks

* tori screams *

Beck : what's wrong ?

Tori : i think some of my mascara got into my eye

Beck : i can't see anything wrong

Tori : try looking closer

* beck looks closer *

Beck : still nothing

Tori : look closer

* beck looks closer and their noses touch *

Beck : oh ya there is some !

* beck wipes the mascara off *

Beck : there now your eyes are good

* they both lean in and then kiss *

* tori puts her arms around beck's neck and beck puts his hands on tori's waist *

* the doorbell rings *

* beck and tori pull away *

Tori : wow !

Beck : ya !

Tori : um..i think you should leave from my bedroom window

Beck : ya..i think i should too bye

Tori : umm..Later

* beck goes to tori's bedroom and leaves *

* tori opens the door *

Tori : trina you're back

Trina : hey tori

Tori : why are you back so early ?

Trina : it's 6 pm how is that early ?

Tori : how was your mall day ?

Trina : well cece kept telling me that i look pretty in every outfit unlike some people

Tori : great i'll just go up to my room

Trina : why are you telling me all of this ?

Tori : because you're my sister well i'm just going up stairs bye

* tori goes up to her room and calls cat and jade *

Tori : CAT ! JADE !

Cat : what ?

Jade : why are you scared ?

Tori : well me and beck just ended our movie hangout and HE KISSED ME !

Cat : WHAT ?! REALLY ?!

Tori : Ya !

Jade : Congrats tori !

Tori : thanks ! But when trina rang the doorbell it ruined the moment

Cat : how long did you kiss ?

Tori : i don't know we kissed for like a minute

Cat : better than no kiss

Tori : i know !

Cat : was he an awesome kisser ?

Tori : hey ! That stays private ... Yes he is !

Jade : oh ! But you two are just friends it will become awkward for the both of you

Tori : i know ! But i had some mascara in my eye i told him to look closer until our noses touched while he was looking then he found some mascara in my eye and wipped it off our lips were so close so we leaned in and kissed

Jade : i'm not saying you shouldn't have kissed him i'm just saying it will be awkward to hang out with each other

Tori : ya it got awkward after the kiss

Cat : you better tell him how you feel

Tori : i can't !

Cat : why not ?

Tori : because i'm too shy

Jade : you're gonna do it sooner or later so you better do it now

Tori : just give it a week or two

Cat : alright but if you don't do it he will move on

Jade : and get a girlfriend

Tori : fine i'll do it

* meanwhile with beck *

* at beck's house *

Beck calls andré and robbie

André : dude ! I assume something happened between you two when you hung out

Beck : yes

Robbie : what is it ?

Beck : well we kissed

André : Nice job dude ! So you have a girlfriend now !

Beck : well no

Robbie : you kissed her and you didn't ask her out

Beck : i would've but someone rang the doorbell and ruined it

André : you gotta ask her out or it's gonna be awkward for you two

Robbie : ya dude just ask her out and if she didn't like it just forget it

Beck : ok but give me a week or two

André : in your case you can't wait she will maybe get a boyfriend to forget about the situation

Beck : ok i will

André : wait on a scale of 1 to 10 how good are her kissing skills ?

Beck : well lets just say a 100

Robbie : she was THAT good !

Beck : ya she is

André : good luck getting her

Beck : ya i hope i get her too later guys

Robbie : adios

André : bye

* beck hangs up and starts thinking of ways to get tori *

**_* end of chapter seven *_**

**_* chapter eight * _**

Tori's POV :

well it's been a week since the kiss and I got over beck . I have moose the new exchanged student from Canada . He's so hot and I forgot to mention he's my boyfriend . He's the sweetest he got me a necklace for our one week avirsarry . He's so kind he's the best boyfriend ever . But i never told anyone about us except for cat and jade . I'm thinking of telling beck besides he's over me by now right ? I think we just got a little carried away with the closeness that's all .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

Tori was at her room when trina came in

* Trina goes in tori's room *

Tori : hi trina ! Why did you come in here ?

Trina : well I wanted to talk to you about last week why were you acting so weird ?

Tori : well I..I..I ..

Trina : I know it's hard for you to say it I know what's going on

Tori : you..you..do

Trina : yes you are just jealous of my talent and I'm here to tell you it's ok I know it's hard to be living in your talented sister's shadow but you can make it

Tori : Trina that's not what...

Trina : I know it's hard goodbye now

* Trina leaves tori's room *

Tori : ok.. A little weird

* cat calls tori *

* tori answers the phone *

Cat : TORI ! TORI ! TORI !

Tori : what ? i'm gonna lose my hearing if you don't stop yelling

Cat : sorry !

Tori : it's ok cat ! What is it that you wanted to tell me ?

Cat : I STARTED DATING ROBBIE !

Tori : WHAT ?! THAT'S AWESOME !

Cat : I know ! Wanna go to karaoke dokie I can tell you all about it there

Tori : sure ! But where's jade ?

Cat : oh she's just visiting some relatives

Tori : shall we go to karaoke dokie at 5 ?

Cat : yes we shall and then we should stop at a place that sells tea and crumpets

* both girls laugh *

Tori : so meet you at 5

Cat : ok byeee !

Tori : later !

* cat hangs up *

* beck calls tori *

* tori answers the phone *

Tori : hello ?

Beck : hey it's beck open your window I'm bored

Tori : umm..sure

* tori hangs up and opens the window *

Tori : so..

Beck : so.. Wanna hangout today ?

Tori : can't I'm hanging out with cat

Beck : oh .. Ok

Tori : so..

Beck : can you come over right now ?

Tori : ok sure

* tori goes over to beck's house *

Beck : so.. How's your day going ?

Tori : ok what is the real reason I'm here

Beck : I just wanted to you know catch up I mean we didn't talk in a week

Tori : that's true

Beck : you didn't answer my question

Tori : oh right ! Well I got a boyfriend

Beck : really ? Who ?

Tori : moose

Beck : MOOSE BACKSTORM ?!

Tori : you know him ?!

Beck : yes I know him he was my friend ! Tori you should break up with him !

Tori : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Beck : he cheats on girls all the time

Tori : I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE NOT HAPPY FOR ME !

Beck : I'M PROTECTING YOU !

Tori : WELL YOU'RE NOT DOING A GREAT JOB !

Beck : TORI HE CHEATS ON GIRLS AND YOU WILL BE ONE OF THEM IF YOU DON'T LISTEN !

Tori : I'M NOT LIKE THOSE OTHER GIRLS !

Beck : Tori I'm gonna say this quick if you don't break up with him he'll dump you and you'll be broken hearted

Tori : well it's different with me he's super nice

Beck : that's how every cheater starts first he gets to the sweet talk then he'll break your heart

Tori : how would you know you haven't been in Canada for 3 years he changed !

Beck : WHO DO YOU BELIEVE YOUR BEST GUY FRIEND OR YOUR LYING BOYFRIEND ?!

Tori : I BELIEVE MY BOYFRIEND BUT SADLY MY BEST GUY FRIEND ISN'T MY FRIEND ANYMORE GOODBYE BECK !

* beck grabs Tori's wrist *

Tori : WHAT ?!

Beck : I want to give you something

Tori : WHAT IS IT ?!

Beck : this

* beck kisses tori and he puts his hands on her waist *

* tori puts her arms around his neck *

* at Tori's house *

Trina : TORI ! TORI ! Where are you ?

* trina goes to Tori's room and looks through the window seeing beck and tori kissing *

* Trina's jaw drops and she leaves Tori's room *

* at beck's house *

Beck and tori keep kissing

* tori pulls away *

Tori : umm..I gotta go

Beck : ya...bye

* tori leaves and goes to her house *

* at tori's house *

* tori goes inside her house and finds Trina *

Tori : hey Trina !

Trina : hey tori ! Oh I was meaning to talk to you

Tori : umm..Why ?

Trina : I was just gonna ask where were you I was looking all over for you

Tori : I was just umm..umm.. At the park with umm..cat

Trina : ok but our next door neighbor is cute how come I never saw him before

Tori : where did you see him ?

Trina : I saw him at his room appearantly he has a girlfriend

Tori : what makes you say that ?

Trina : well I saw him making out with her just before you came back from the park

Tori : YOU SAW THEM MAKE OUT ?!

Trina : ya

Tori : umm.. I gotta go

* tori goes to her room *

* at 5 o'clock *

Tori and cat go to karaoke dokie

* at karaoke dokie *

Tori and cat get a table and sit

* cat starts talking about her and Robbie but then tori looks at the waiter *

Cat : Tori ! Snap out of it

* tori stops looking at the waiter *

Tori : huh what ? What were you saying ?

Cat : I was talking about me and Robbie and then you suddenly started to stare at that waiter

Tori : oh ya ! Sorry

Cat : why are you staring at that water you have a boyfriend

Tori : who is he ?

Cat : moose why are you forgetting stuff all of a sudden

Tori : I'm not

Cat : well ok but what is the real reason you were staring at that waiter

Tori : well because.. He reminded me of beck

Cat : I thought you were over him

Tori : I am

Cat : well why did he remind you of him

Tori : well because we had a fight today and we kinda sorta maybe broke our friendship

Cat : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Tori : well because of moose

Cat : come on tell me all about it

* tori explains to her what happened with beck and her *

Cat : YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM ?! You have a boyfriend

Tori : what ? He's a good kisser

Cat : you haven't gone over him have you ?

Tori : well at first I did but then when we kissed everything changed

Cat : you have to go apologize for you screaming at him

Tori : he was wrong I'm not apologizing

Cat : well he likes you

Tori : he does ?

Cat : yes he does I mean he's trying to protect you here and he made out with you what do you need more signs than that

Tori : but I like moose too what do I do I'm in a love triangle right now

Cat : you know what they say if you love the first guy so much you would've never loved the second guy

Tori : wow cat who would've known you were so deep

Cat : I'm not I read that in a parenting book

Tori : why do you read parenting books ?

Cat : sometimes I have to take care of my brother

Tori : oh ! So talk about you and Robbie's relationship

Cat : well he is so sweet we..

* moose goes to tori and kisses her cheek *

Moose : hey tori

Tori : hey b-I mean moose

Moose : you mind cat?

Cat : not at all

* cat gets up from her place *

Cat : oh and tori

Tori : ya

Cat : it's obvious what are you gonna choose think about it i'll be babysitting my brother so don't call me please he steals my phone whenever it rings

* cat leaves karaoke dokie *

* moose sits in cat's place *

Moose : what did she mean by what are you gonna choose ?

Tori : umm..umm..umm..it's obvious umm.. What order am I gonna get at Starbucks because we're going there ok bye

* tori starts to leave but moose stops her *

Moose : you didn't spend at least a minute with me

Tori : oh ya ! Sorry I'm just feeling kind of dizzy

Moose : well I can take you home

Tori : NO !

Moose : why ?

Tori : because umm.. Trina is gonna pick me up ok bye moose

Moose : bye

* tori leaves moving backwards when she gets to the parking lot she bumps into someone *

? : it's ok you didn't fall I got you

Tori : thank yo..

* tori turns around to see who the person is *

Tori : oh no ! Listen beck it was nice seeing you but I gotta go

* tori starts to leave *

Beck : wait tori

Tori : sorry beck I gotta go besides I'm not talking to you after what you did

* tori leaves *

* tori calls jade *

Tori : hey jade I need a ride home

Jade : I can't I'm at a relative's house

Tori : me and beck broke our friendship

Jade : WHAT ?! on my way where are you ?!

Tori : karaoke dokie

Jude : coming

* jade drives to karaoke dokie and picks up tori *

* tori goes in jade car and closes the door and jade starts driving *

Jade : tori what happened with you and beck ?

* tori starts to explain about what happened to her and beck *

Jade : YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM ?! WHAT THE HECK ?! You have a boyfriend !

Tori : what can I say ? He's an awesome kisser

Jade : that's not an excuse for KISSING OTHER GUYS

Tori : funny you say that cat said the same thing but a lot more NICER !

Jade : sorry I'm just saying not only did you kiss him

Tori : correction he KISSED me do you think I feel good about it

Jade : this could only mean that you like him and that he's jealous

Tori : he's gotten over me of course he isn't

Jade : tori he is and second do you like moose ?

Tori : I do i'm in a love triangle help me

Jade : well you should follow your heart

Tori : I can't it's not that easy jade !

Jade : try just give it some time

* they get to Tori's house *

Jade : remember give it some time

Tori : ok

* tori goes inside her house *

**_* end of chapter eight *_**

**_* chapter nine *_**

Beck's POV :

Tori told me last week that her and moose are in a relationship . I mean he's MOOSE BACKSTORM ! The guy who cheats on every girl he dates . He's a jerk and I don't want him to dump tori just like he did with those other girls . I made out with tori yesterday after she told me about her boyfriend . God ! I'm so stupid ! I think she likes me back because I felt her put her arms around my neck . But I don't think that means anything . Maybe tori was right maybe moose changed .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Beck and andré are at beck's locker talking about stuff

* Robbie goes to the guys *

Robbie : guess who has the best girlfriend ever ! I do !

Beck : stop rubbing it in dude !

Robbie : did I say something wrong ?

Beck : no it's just that I didn't have any luck with tori

André : YOU DIDN'T ?! Dude !

Beck : it turns out she has a boyfriend

André : WHO IS HE ?!

Beck : moose backstorm

Robbie : that stinkin lying cheater

Beck : none other than him

André : oh no ! Tori's gonna get hurt

Beck : I tried to warn her but then we began fighting about wether he changed or not but then at the end of the fight we sorta kinda made out

André : dude ! She has a boyfriend !

Beck : I know ! I didn't know what to do

Robbie : well did she kiss back ?

Beck : how the heck would I know ?! all I know is that we were kissing

André : you kissed her two times already

Beck : I gotta go apologize to tori

* beck goes to look for tori *

* beck finds moose in the janitor's closet making out with a girl *

* beck was shocked *

* moose goes out of the janitor's closet and finds beck *

Moose : hey beck so I see you saw me make out with that girl correct ?

Beck : yes and that girl is not tori !

Moose : oh ya ! An what if she's not your precious tori what are you gonna do about it tell on your mommy

Beck : infact I'm telling tori

Moose : dude ! We're Canadians we never tell on eachother

Beck : well I will now I ignored you the other times but now it's serious

Moose : well she won't believe you

Beck : why ?

Moose : because she told me about your little fight and i told her to never believe you because she has her little moose

Beck : oh well i'm telling the whole school to be ended from your rain of terror

Moose : wanna play that way let's make a deal you don't tell that I cheat or else

Beck : or else what ?

Moose : or else I tell the whole school about you and Tori's make out session

Beck : how did you know ?

Moose : I have my ways well do we have a deal ?

* moose puts his hand out *

* beck puts his hand on moose's hand and they shake hands *

Beck : I guess so

* moose removes his hand *

Moose : I knew you would come along beck Oliver

* tori goes to moose *

Tori : hey moose !

* tori kisses moose *

* moose pulls away *

Moose : hey

Tori : so what were you guys shaking hands about ?

Beck : well..

* tori cuts him off *

Tori : I was talking to moose

Moose : well he..he..apologized for calling me a cheater isn't that right beck ?

Beck : ya..

Tori : great ! Lets go moose ! We're gonna be late for chemistry

Moose : I thought we already had it

Tori : aww ! You're so sweet ! Let's go !

Moose : ok

* tori and moose leave *

Beck : I wish that was me ! But I've gotta find a way to unmask moose !

* beck leaves and bumps into cat *

Cat : ouch !

Beck : I'm so sorry cat ! I just gotta go

* cat stops beck *

Cat : you know I won't tell anyone so tell me

* beck tells her the story *

Cat : WHAT ?! Tori told me about your fight I told her to go apologize how is she not talking to you ?

Beck : I don't know ! Just help me unmask him

Cat : I can't

Beck : WHY ?!

Cat : I'm baby sitting my brother he has mental issues

Beck : ok ? .. But who's gonna help me

Cat : ask jade

Beck : ok

* beck leaves to ask jade *

* beck finds jade *

Beck : hey jade !

Jade : hey

Beck : so.. I found out that moose is cheating on tori and tori won't believe me so.. Will you help me unmask him ?

Jade : ask the guys

Beck : why ?

Jade : I'm not interested because tori will realize that by herself

Beck : what ?! That's all you got she's your friend you gotta help her

Jade : i don't need to because she is smart

Beck : well I'll go ask the guys

Jade : you go do that

* beck goes and asks the guys *

Beck : hey André and Robbie !

André : this is about moose isn't it ?

Beck : how did you know ?!

Robbie : well it's because that you always care for tori and how you love her

Beck : stop it ! Just help me unmask moose

André : how did he do it this time ?

Beck : the usual making out in the closet

Robbie : thought so but I'm helping you

André : me too

Beck : thanks guys this means alot to me

André : don't sweat it man

Robbie : ya what he said

Beck : well what's the plan ?

André : just come over after school and we'll talk about it

Beck : sure

* after school *

* at André's house *

Beck and Robbie go to André's house

* André opens the door for them *

André : hey guys just go to my room and mind my grandma

Beck : alright

* beck , Robbie , and André go to André's room *

André : so what have you guys got ?

Robbie : nothing

Beck : nothing

André : don't just sit there think of something

* the guys keep thinking for a while *

Robbie : i got it !

* the guys huddle up and Robbie tells them the plan *

Beck : alright that's our plan

**_* end of chapter nine *_**

**_* chapter ten * _**

Tori's POV :

Well today is the masquerade ball . I'm excited because me and cat are buying our dresses today at the mall . Jade is not coming with us because she already bought hers . And we have to buy masks it's gonna be awesome . Especially because there is gonna be a special guy taking me to it . Moose ! He's so sweet . But I still like beck . That's the biggest problem . I wonder if he's gonna show up .

* end of POV *

* at the mall *

The girls go shopping for their dresses

* the girls go to forever 21 *

Cat : so me and Robbie are gonna match what do you think of this ?

Tori : this is so cute !

Cat : I know ! I just have to find a mask to match

Tori : of course you will

Cat : aww ! Thanks !

Tori : no problem

Cat : so .. Have you decided about the whole beck , moose situation ?

Tori : no still ! But we came here to find perfect dresses so let's do it

Cat : ok let's find your perfect dresses and then we can talk

Tori : ok

* whenever cat shows her a dress tori denies *

Cat : why are you denying every dress I show you ?

Tori : we have different styles you're cute I'm casual

Cat : oh ! Look at that short dress that's casual

Tori : how is it casual ?

Cat : well you can add some knee high converse and you're good to go

Tori : wow cat ! You're such an expert !

Cat : I know !

* cat and tori buy their dresses and masks and go to cat's car *

* cat begins driving to Tori's house *

Cat : so..

Tori : so what ?

Cat : let's talk about that situation ?

Tori : oh ya ! Well I still didn't resolve things and still didn't choose which guy I like more

Cat : who are you thinking of right now ?

Tori : I'm thinking of moose

Cat : so you're choosing him ?

Tori : I guess so

* cat gets to Tori's house *

Cat : byeee !

Tori : later cat !

* cat drives to her house *

* tori finds her grandpa standing at the door *

Tori : grandpa umm.. What are you doing ?

Tori's Grandpa : well you forgot about your driving test

Tori : oh my god ! I totally forgot can I do it another day ?

Tori's Grandpa : your 17 ! Come on

Tori : alright fine

Tori's Grandpa : well beck is gonna teach you today ok ?

Tori : WHAT ?! No please !

Tori's Grandpa : I thought you two were friends ?

Tori : umm.. We are just ...fine

* tori goes inside her house *

* tori calls beck *

Tori : umm.. Hello ?

Beck : ya tori ?

Tori : well umm.. I have my umm.. Driving test tomorrow and umm.. Can you..

Beck : sure I'll teach you how to drive

Tori : how did you know ?

Beck : because you started with the words driving test but when will I teach you ?

Tori : after an hour ok ?

Beck : sure

* after an hour *

* beck and tori go to beck's car *

Beck : alright so are you ready ?

Tori : umm.. Ya

Beck : ok start the car

* tori starts the car *

Tori : so I start moving ?

Beck : yes you know how to do it right ?

Tori : ya totally

* tori starts moving but then she starts to steer the car *

Beck : tori what are you doing ?

Tori : what I turned left just like you said

Beck : I said right not left

Tori : well I'm sorry !

Beck : watch out !

* beck holds tori and steers the car *

* tori puts her head on beck's shirts and looks away *

* beck stops the car and the two stare at eachother *

* they both start to lean in *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : beck take me home

Beck : are you sure ?

Tori : yes

Beck : what about your driver's test ?

Tori : teach me tomorrow morning

Beck : sure

* beck drives tori to her house and she goes inside her house *

Tori : oh my god ! This is just so complicated

* Tori's phone rings *

* tori answers her phone *

Tori : hello ?

Moose : umm..tori I'm sorry i have to cancel on the whole masquerade ball thing

Tori : WHY ?!

Moose : umm.. Because my umm.. Brother is umm.. Graduating college

Tori : your brother is 6

Moose : ya umm... we're doing it at my house because my brother likes to think he graduated with honors and my mom is forcing me to stay so sorry bye

Tori : ok bye

* moose hangs up *

* at the masquerade ball *

Jade , cat and tori go to the masquerade ball

* the girls go to the parking lot *

* Robbie goes to the girls *

Robbie : hello girls hope your having an awesome time

Tori : we just got here

Robbie : so do any of you mind if I steal my cupcake away from you ?

Cat : aww ! you called me cupcake

Jade : you two go have a great time

Cat : ok bye

* cat and Robbie leave *

Jade : so what are we gonna do .. We don't have any dates

Tori : let's just hang out I know we're never gonna forget it

Jade : ok

* jade and tori hang out a little *

* a guy approaches jade *

Guy : hello I saw you from a far and I thought you were beautiful so..

Jade : if you're hitting on me sorry I'm not interested

Guy : no I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to dance but if you don't want to I'll just leave

* the guy was about to leave but jade pulled him back *

Jade : wait ! ..Excuse me

* jade pulls tori to the side *

Jade : Will you kill me if I go with him !

Tori : are kidding me ?! I'll kill you if you won't !

Jade : are you sure you're not mad ?

Tori : I'm sure now go have fun

Jade : bye tori

* jade leaves with the guy and tori sits on one of the chairs *

* after a little while a guy approaches tori *

Guy : why are you so sad ?

Tori : umm.. Well because my friends all left with their dates and I'm alone as you can see

Guy : well not now

Tori : what do you mean ?

Guy : well because I'm gonna stay with you

Tori : no it's ok I don't need to bore you to death you can leave

Guy : I wanna stay

Tori : in that case alright

* a slow song comes on *

Guy : oh ! a slow song wanna dance ?

Tori : Sure

* tori and the guy go to dance tori puts her arms around his neck and the guy puts his hands on Tori's waist *

Guy : so tell me a little bit about yourself

Tori : well first I have an awesome boyfriend named moose and great friends cat and jade

Guy : those are the ones that went with their dates

Tori : ya

* Jessica goes over to them *

Jessica : have any of you losers seen beck oliver ?

Tori : well I think that's him in the blue mask now go get your slow dance

Jessica : alright thanks

* Jessica leaves *

Guy : is that guy really beck ?

Tori : nope ! That's sinjin

Guy : oh ! so can you tell me about your love life ?

Tori : it's too complicated

* the guy dipped tori and pulled her back to him *

Guy : I'm listening

Tori : well.. There's this guy beck oliver you know him right ?

Guy : ya

Tori : well he's been telling me moose is cheating on me and well now I don't talk to him

Guy : how long has this been going on ?

Tori : probably a week but now I'm stuck in a love triangle

Guy : with who ?

Tori : beck and moose

Guy : so where's moose anyways ?

Tori : he ditched told me it was a family thing

Guy : oh ! So tell me about this beck guy

Tori : well he is my neighbor and I have developed a crush on him he is the sweetest person you can ask for

Guy : I thought you two were fighting ?

Tori : well yes but when he told me about moose we ended up fighting and then he pulled me back to him and kissed me so the kiss changed how I feel about him

Guy : oh ! So about moose why do you still like him when you obviously like beck ?

Tori : because moose is super sweet and nice he really treats me well

Guy : I thought so ..

Tori : want me to get us some punch ?

Guy : sure

* tori goes to the punch table and gets some punch *

* tori sees people kissing *

* tori realizes that's moose *

Tori : MOOSE !

* moose pulls away *

Moose : what do you want sweetie ?

Tori : WELL I'M NOT YOUR SWEETIE ANYMORE WE'RE THROUGH !

Moose : what ?! Why ?

Tori : I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I FOUND YOU KISSING ANOTHER GIRL !

Moose : come on Tor-bear you can't let something as dumb as cheating stand between us !

Tori : DON'T CALL ME TOR-BEAR !

Moose : Tori we're a couple remember ?

Tori : NOT ANYMORE OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T LIKE ME AS MUCH AS I LIKE YOU !

* tori starts crying *

Tori : I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU !

* tori pours some punch all over moose *

Tori : AND ENJOY THE PUNCH !

* tori leaves crying *

* the guy stops her *

Guy : what's wrong ?

Tori : moose cheated beck was right I gotta go apologize

* tori leaves the dance and goes to beck's house *

* tori knocks on beck's bedroom door *

* Tori's voice cracks *

Tori : c..c..can..I..come..in ?

Beck : sure

* tori opens the door and finds beck in his beck and goes to hug him *

Tori : I'm so sorry beck !

Beck : sorry about what

Tori : about moose

Beck : come on in here with me and tell me what happened

* tori goes lays down in his bed *

Tori : well I met this guy at the dance and then I told him I'm gonna get some punch and right there at the punch table kissing another girl ah ! Beck it hurts

* tori starts crying in his shirt *

Beck : Poor tori ! Don't cry !

Tori : I can't stop ! It hurts so bad

Beck : it's ok ! come on let's watch a movie so you can get your mind off things

Tori : ok

* beck goes to put on a movie and then he goes to bed and sit next to tori *

* tori puts her head on beck's chest and puts her arms on his neck *

* the movie ends *

Tori : wow I feel like a total jerk right now I was super mean to you and all you ever did was be nice to me

Tori : for telling me the truth ? beck I never meant to be a snob to you I never want to go back to the snob I was I feel like I'm disappointing my mom !

Beck : don't be ! And you're not disappointing your mom she is proud of you trust me !

Tori : thanks beck

* Tori hugs beck *

Tori : you're the best

Beck : well I do get that a lot especially from you

Tori : beck as much as I love to stay in chat I gotta go change into something comfortable

Beck : ok later Tori

* tori goes to her house *

* as soon as she goes to her house tori gets a phone call *

* Tori answers the phone *

Tori : umm.. Hello who is this ?

? : it's the guy you met at the dance

Tori : oh hey umm.. Not to be rude but umm.. Why did you call ?

Guy : I was wondering if you want to umm.. Go on a date ?

Tori : a date ?

Guy : I knew you were gonna say no but we hit it off at the dance and all..

Tori : don't worry ! Of course I'll go out with you

Guy : ok so tomorrow at 7 ?

Tori : can't wait !

* Tori hangs up *

**_* end of episode ten *_**

**_* episode eleven *_**

Tori's POV :

Well yesterday I went through a hideous break up and got a date from who you ask . I don't know but it is some mystery guy I met at the dance . He asked me out as soon as I got home on the phone . He is so sweet . And he seems so interested in me . I really like him .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Cat , tori , and jade talk about the dance

* the girls talk about the dance *

Tori : so what happened with Robbie ?

Cat : Well the dance was magical ! Robbie took me to the cheesecake factory after the dance

Tori : aww ! That's so romantic ! What did you do jade after the mystery guy took you to dance ?

Cat : a mystery guy took her ? Aww ! How romantic !

Jade : I know ! He walked me home and when I was cold he gave me his jacket and turns out we have so much in common !

Tori : do you know who he is ?

Jade : all I know is his grandma is wacko

* Cayt and Tori's jaws drop then they look at eachother then at jade *

Cori : THAT GUY IS ANDRÉ !

Jade : I always liked André but I never thought he liked me back

Cat : well he does !

Jade : how did the night go for you tori ?

Tori : when you guys left a mystery guy came to me and asked to dance and then when I went to get some punch I caught Moose cheating on me

Cat : I'm sorry tori I knew how much you liked him !

Tori : it's ok I mean it's not your fault ! Anyways the mystery guy comforted me and now he asked me out on a date

Jade : who is he ?

Tori : I don't know but I'm gonna find out

* beck goes to the girls *

Beck : hey girls

Tori : hi

* André and Robbie go to them *

Robbie : hey cupcake !

André : jade can I talk to you in private ?

Jade : sure

* jade and André leave *

* cat's watch dings *

Cat : shoot ! It's 7:30

Robbie : what does that mean ?

Cat : it means I'm late for sikowitz he needs me to teach him how to take care of a person with mental issues

Tori : why ?

Cat : his niece is a little wacko come with me Robbie !

* cat drags Robbie with her and they go to sikowitz *

* Jessica goes to beck *

Jessica : so boyfriend how are you ?

Beck : I'm not your boyfriend

Jessica : you asked me at the dance

Beck : that wasn't me I didn't go to the dance

Tori : ya he was recovering from his broken arm

Jessica : well who was it then ?

* sinjin goes to Jessica *

Sinjin : hello my little muffin my parents want to meet you after school

* sinjin leaves *

Jessica : eww ! Beck oliver you will be mine !

* Jessica leaves *

* beck and tori laugh *

* they stop laughing *

Beck : how can I ever repay you ?

Tori : you already did by comforting me yesterday

* the bell rings *

* everyone leaves to go to their classes *

* at 6:30 *

* at Tori's house *

Tori was looking for a dress

Tori : what should I wear for the date ?

* Tori finds two dresses which are perfect *

Tori : these are perfect

* Tori tries to skype jade but Jade was busy *

* Tori skypes cat *

* cat answers the skype call *

Tori : hey cat !

Cat : hiii !

Tori : so cat I need your opinion

Cat : for what ?

Tori : fashion

Cat : ya ! I'm the expert !

Tori : that's why I called you

Cat : YAY !

Tori : well I'm going on a date with the mystery guy so what do you want me to wear

* Tori holds up the first dress which is a simple short light pink dress with hot pink polka dots and for shoes cowboy boots *

Tori : this

* Tori holds up the second dress which is a short blue dress and orange stripes and for shoes black converse *

Tori : or this

Cat : umm.. I don't know the first dress is totally casual and cute and you added your own touch by adding the boots but the second outfit is totally adorable and super casual I would actually choose the first outfit

Tori : oh alright !

Cat : I have an idea

Tori : what is it ?

Cat : you're going on the date with a guy then ask beck he's a guy

Tori : oh ya ! Bye cat

Cat : byeee !

* cat hangs up and then Tori skypes beck *

* beck answers the skype call *

Beck : hey tori

Tori : hey beck

Beck : um.. We're neighbors why did you skype me ?

Tori : well I just wanted to see you clearly

Beck : oh ok !

Tori : so beck I am going on a date

Beck : with who ?

Tori : the guy I met at the dance

Beck : oh ! continue

Tori : well I want a guy's opinion on what to wear

Beck : oh ok what are the outfits ?

Tori : there's this

* Tori shows beck the first outfit *

Tori : or this

* Tori shows him the second outfit *

Beck : you should wear the outfits and I can see them

* Tori wears the first outfit then wears the second outfit then wears her regular clothes again *

Tori : so which one looks better

Beck : the second outfit is more you look at me I'm gradually turning into a girl

* Tori laughs *

Tori : ok bye beck it was nice talking to you I gotta go get dressed for my date

* Tori dresses in the second outfit *

* the mystery guy goes to pick up Tori *

* the mystery guy rings the doorbell *

* Tori answers the doorbell *

Guy : hey .. Wow !

Tori : thank you

Guy : your welcome now let's go

Tori : where are we going ?

Guy : it's a surprise

* the mystery guy brings tori to his car and drives her in the middle of nowhere *

* the mystery guy and Tori get out of the car *

Tori : oh no ! Don't be one of those freaky kidnappers

* the mystery guy laughs *

Guy : don't worry ! There is something sweet behind those creepy trees

* the mystery guy takes Tori behind the creepy trees *

Tori : oh my god ! This is so amazing how did you find this place

Guy : well one day I was so mad at my mom that I began driving around and well I found this place

* the place is a green spot with flowers *

* the mystery guy lays down on the flowers *

Guy : lay down with me

Tori : ok

* Tori lays down with the mystery guy *

Tori : so why did you ask me out ?

Guy : well because we really hit it off at the dance and you broke up with your boyfriend i thought it was the perfect opportunity

Tori : I mean I like you too but I don't know who you are

Guy : I might be

* the mystery guy goes closer to Tori *

Guy : closer than you think

* Tori blushes *

Tori : oh ! You know how to treat a girl

Guy : thank you

Tori : please tell me who you are

Guy : well I'll give you clues

* the mystery guy goes a little closer to tori *

Guy : I'm in your grade

* the mystery guy goes a little closer to tori *

Guy : I'm in the football team

* the mystery guy goes a little closer to tori *

Guy : I'm in your history class

* the mystery guy goes a little closer to tori *

Guy : and I'm your neighbor

* Tori takes off the mystery guy's mask *

Tori : BECK !

Beck : surprise !

Tori : why didn't you tell me ?

Beck : because I thought you'd run off

Tori : well

* Tori puts her arms on his neck *

Tori : I'm not going anywhere

* beck puts his hands on Tori's waist *

Beck : So you put your arms around my neck and it's obvious what you want

Tori : you so get me

* Tori kisses beck *

* tori pulls away *

* beck takes out a Blanket and puts it on Tori and him *

Tori : so you actually found this place because you were mad at your mom

Beck : yes I did

Tori : wow ! You should get mad at your mom a lot

* beck laughs *

* beck stops laughing *

Tori : wait a second how did " the mystery guy's " number was anonymous when it was you

Beck : I have two phones

Tori : oh you're so smart

Beck : you know you're the only girl I brought here

Tori : how come ?

Beck : well because I never liked someone as much as I like you

Tori : Awww !

* Tori cuddles up to beck *

* beck wraps his arm around Tori *

Beck : and I can be myself around you and you never judge me

Tori : ya I don't

Beck : so want me to take you home ?

Tori : yes please

* beck drives tori to her house *

* beck stops the car *

* beck walks tori to her house *

Tori : I had a great time beck

* Tori kisses beck's cheek *

Tori : bye

* Tori goes into her house *

**_* end of episode eleven * _**

**_* episode twelve * _**

Tori's POV :

so yesterday i found out who was the mystery guy . And it was beck ! He always cares about me . He is so sweet . And he planned this awesome date . He showed me a romantic place . He is so ROMANTIC ! He is just so kind hearted . And he is so loving . I couldn't ask for more .

* end of POV *

* at school *

* cat and Tori were talking at cat's locker *

Cat : so Tori how did the date go ?

Tori : he's so romantic ! He took me to a secret place he discovered and we layed down on the grass and watched the clouds

Cat : Awww ! That's so cute !

Tori : I know !

Cat : have you noticed jade was acting really weird ?

Tori : ya ever since André talked to her in private she's been acting super weird

* the guys go to the girls *

Beck : hey girls

Robbie : hey cupcake

* Robbie goes to cat *

Cat : hey sweetie

Tori : umm.. André always comes with you where is he ?

Beck : he and jade are taking care of his grandma

Cori : WHAT ?!

Beck : ya he asked jade to hang out more

Robbie : cat can I talk to you in private ?

Cat : sure

* cat and Robbie go and talk away from beck and tori *

Beck : since Robbie and cat left I was meaning to talk to you

Tori : what do you need ?

Beck : i want you to wear my varsity jacket at the game after school

Tori : umm.. Why ?

Beck : well it's kind of tradition to let your girlfriend wear your varsity jacket on game day

* Tori blushes *

Tori : i'm your girlfriend ?

Beck : of course you are why are you so shocked ? I mean we hit it off yesterday too

Tori : because you never told me I was your girlfriend to my face

Beck : well I did

Tori : I was thinking I tell cat by wearing your varsity jacket

Beck : that's great

* Jessica goes over to beck and tori *

Beck : let me guess Jessica you want to wear my varsity jacket for the game after school

Jessica : since you're single yes that was what I was gonna ask

Beck : I'm giving the varsity jacket to another person now can you leave ?

Jessica : beck you will be mine !

* Jessica leaves *

Beck : she's so desperate can't she get I only like you

Tori : aww ! You're cute !

Beck : really ? I never noticed

* Tori laughs *

Beck : and you say I'm cute

Tori : Awww !

* Tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : I thought we aren't gonna make it public remember ?

Tori : boo !

Beck : don't worry you can kiss me all you want after the game

Tori : YAY !

* beck laughs *

* the bell rings *

Beck : bye

Tori : later beck

* beck goes to his class and cat goes with Tori and they walk to class *

Tori : so did you have a smooch fest with Robbie ? Hmm..

Cat : no but he asked me to wear his varsity jacket for the game after school

Tori : why ?

Cat : well because it's tradition to let your girlfriend wear your varsity jacket on game day

Tori : that's so sweet !

Cat : I know ! So are you gonna be at the game ?

Tori : I'll think about it

* after school at the game *

* cat and tori sit in their seats and the game starts *

Cat : ahh ! So you came ?

Tori : ya I see your varsity jacket

Cat : ya.. Wait why are you wearing one ?

Tori : because my boyfriend is on the football team

Cat : who is he ?

Tori : look at the back of the jacket

* Tori turns her back on cat so she can see the name then she turns back to cat's face *

Cat : BECK ?! He's your boyfriend !

Tori : yes

Cat : so he's the mystery guy

Tori : ya

Cat : I'm so happy for you two I knew you would get together

Tori : thanks cat !

Cat : so your relationship is public ?

Tori : after the game it will be

Cat : we can go on double dates now !

Tori : ya

Cat : we can have matching weddings and matching beach houses and French poodles

Tori : wow ! You're going to far !

* cat looks shocked *

Tori : we're having french bulldogs ! They're so much cuter !

Cat : Ya !

Tori : we should watch the game now

Cat : ya we should

* Tori and cat watch the game *

* hollywood arts win and the girls go to their boyfriends *

Beck : hey there you are beauty

Tori : you're so sweet ! I can't believe you won !

Beck : and it's all because you're my girlfriend

Tori : Awww !

* Tori kisses beck and puts her arms around his neck but beck puts his hands on her waist *

Robbie : and you finally made a move

* beck pulls away *

Beck : yes I did

Cat : and I knew that you liked her all along because you told me

Beck : you look really good in my varsity jacket you know that right ?

Tori : aww !

* Tori kisses beck again *

* Jessica goes to beck and finds him kissing tori *

Jessica : YOU'RE WITH HER ?!

Beck : yes I'm dating the prettiest girl in school

Jessica : so you're dating me !

Beck : no I mean Tori

Tori : Awww ! You're too sweet !

Beck : anytime babe !

* beck kisses tori *

Jessica : eww !

* Jessica leaves and they stop kissing *

Tori : that got rid of her

Beck : ya

Tori : let's go home and can I keep the varsity jacket ?

Beck : of course

Tori : thanks

* Tori and beck go to Tori's house *

**_* end of episode twelve *_**


End file.
